Forever and a Day: A Dramione FanFiction
by DramioneFan911
Summary: The war is over, and Voldemort is dead. The trio is back for their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione is chosen to be Head Girl, and the Head Boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Will something happen bettween them, or will all hell break loose? Dramione.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the wonderful characters; all of that credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling. However, the plot and storyline is all mine (:**

Prologue

'Beep beep beep beep…'

Hermione rolled over, sighing, searching for the device from which the horrible screeching was emanating from. After a few aimless bashes at the alarm clock, she finally succeeded in hitting the snooze button, as well as knocking over the clock, her glass of water, and her wand, clearing off the small wooden bedside table completely.

"Ugh…" She grumbled to herself, as she slowly lifted herself from her bed, leaving behind her soft, welcoming comforter. Her long, extremely curly hair was still pulled back in a bun from the night before, and she took out the hair tie, letting her curls cascade down to her lower back, forming a curtain around her. She then trudged down the stairs to her kitchen, still groggy with sleep.

"Morning, sleepy head." said her father cheerfully. "Coffee?" He asked, motioning towards the fresh brew that was sitting on the counter. Hermione gave a small nod in his direction, and stifled a yawn as she stretched out her long arms. Soon she was feeling slightly more awake, as the strong, bitter coffee entered her system.

Before she knew it, the house smelled of eggs and bacon, one thing that she missed immensely while she was away, looking for horcruxes with Harry and Ron. But now that the war was over, no one had to worry about that anymore. Hermione smiled to herself, and she thought about how she would be back in Hogwarts soon, with her friends. Their seventh year should be absolutely fantastic!

"Good morning, honey." Her mother said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts about Hogwarts. "Something came by owl this morning, sweetheart. I'd think it's for you." She said, and smiled. Hermione took the envelope in her hands quickly, excited to see what it was. The envelope was quite small, but felt heavier than just a letter. It must have an expansion charm on it, she thought to herself. She quickly opened the envelope, and from inside, a small, golden badge landed with a light plink onto the table, which had the words 'Head Girl' inscribed into it, in loopy cursive letters. Hermione struggled to hold back her excitement as she removed the parchment from inside the envelope, and began to read it aloud.

_Ms. Granger,_

_We are extremely thrilled to inform you that you have been selected to become Head Girl this year, for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had selected both the Head Girl and Head Boy prior to this year, before his unfortunate passing, and I trust his decisions greatly. I do hope that you take this responsibility seriously. I feel that you will become a great Head Girl, and look forward to meeting with you next week once you arrive at Hogwarts for the year. _

_My best wishes,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Hermione's parents said, although feeling a bit out of the loop, they could both sense their daughter's excitement; so therefore, they would be equally excited with her.

"Isn't this just marvelous!" Hermione said, jumping with excitement. Before her parents got the chance to respond, Hermione got up, and bolted up the stairs. "I need to begin packing, okay, Mum?" She called down the stairs to her parents, running into her room before they got the chance to respond. "This is going to be the best year ever!" She said to herself, and began to pack.

**Sorry that this one is so short, but it's only the Prologue, so you know. Chapter One will be posted soon, and Reviews are ALWAYS appriciated! (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Dangerous

**Disclaimer: Again, as much as I wish I did, unfortunately I own none of the characters. They are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. But the storyline is mine(:**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the Reviews! (: I always love to hear from you. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! XoXo**

Chapter One: Dangerous

Hermione walked into Kings Cross, excited. She had said goodbye to her parents outside, after the last time. Her mother had almost nearly had a heart attack last time Hermione passed through a brick wall, and her father was just as shocked. Suddenly, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hermione! Over here!" Hermione could recognize Harry's voice from anywhere. She turned to her left, and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all waving at her near a bench by the train. She immediately headed over to them, and gave Harry a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you!" She said to him, and then noticed Ron standing next to her, smiling. "Ron!" She said, and embraced him as well. Hermione pressed her lips to Ron's quickly, but he pulled away almost immediately, his cheek growing warm, and almost reaching the color of his hair. Hermione sighed, and after a few moments, began to chat away with Ginny.

After a few minutes of catching up with her friends, the conductor called for everyone to load into the train. Hermione and Ginny went into the compartment of the train, but Harry pulled Ron aside for a moment.

"What was that all about, mate?" He asked Ron, as Ginny and Hermione gossiped on and on about lord knows what.

"What?" Ron asked sheepishly, looking from his shoes, to the floor, then back to his shoes.

"You know what I'm talking about. Before we boarded the train? With Hermione?" Harry said, a tad frustrated with his friend. After all that Ron and Hermione had been through together, Harry would've thought Ron would treat her better.

"Oh, that was… nothing. I just, oh, I don't know." Ron said, his cheeks flushing red again.

"Well, you may want to sort that out, mate. I think you're sending Hermione the wrong signs. I know how much you care for her, but I don't think she does. You may want to be a bit more open with her." Harry said, thinking of what would be best for his friends. "I'm just trying to help." Harry said, and patted Ron's shoulder before going back into the train compartment, and sitting next to Ginny, who was engrossed in a book that Hermione had lent to her. When she looked up, Harry surprised her, and planted a kiss directly on the tip of her nose.

"Harry, stop that!" She said, as he began to tickle her sides. "Hahaha… Harry!" She said, and he stopped, both of them laughing together.

"You two are one of the most adorable couples I've ever seen." Hermione said, smiling at them both. The returned her smiles, as Ginny planted a kiss right on Harry's lips.

"More like gross." Ron teased, as he walked in, and sat down next to Hermione.

"Oh, come on now. I don't tease you and 'Mione, do I?" Ginny said. Ron sent her a glare, and his cheeks flushed a bit.

"I've… got to go get a drink. 'Mione, do you want anything?" Ron said, getting up and smiling at her.

"No thank you." Hermione replied, as she looked back down at her book. After Ron got back with some Every-Flavour beans and a bottle of water, Hermione decided to tell everyone her big news. "Guys, I need to tell you something. You won't believe it!" She said, clapping with excitement.

"Well, go on then, tell us!" Ginny said, and Hermione smiled a huge smile.

"I've been asked to be Head Girl!" She exclaimed, holing up her Head Girl badge.

"Really, that's great, Hermione!" Harry said, and Ginny smiled at her. Ron wasn't as happy.

"Who's the Head Boy?" He said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well, I don't know yet. But I'm sure he'd be someone respectable, don't you, Ronald?" Hermione said, feeling a bit annoyed that her own boyfriend wasn't happy for her to get such a great honor.

"Well, It's just that fact that you have to share a room with him, it just… I don't know about this, 'Mione." He said, looking a bit worried.

"Ron, Katie Bell was Head last year, and she said that the only thing that you share is the Common Room, and there are separate bedrooms and bathrooms. There should be no reason for you to worry about me. Honestly Ronald, I am old enough to take care of myself." Hermione said, her pride slightly wounded knowing that Ron thought that she couldn't fend for herself.

"It's just the thought of you having to share a room with another guy…" Ron started, in between another mouthful of Every-Flavour beans.

"I'm going to go change into my robes, we should be arriving in…" Hermione glanced at her watch, disappointed that they still had two hours to go. "A… a few hours. Anyways." She finished, as she grabbed her bag and headed for the restroom. She got in, and locked the door behind her. The restroom seemed to be much smaller than it actually was from the outside. Hermione guessed that it had an unnoticeable extension charm placed on it.

She changed into her Head Girl robes, which were a bit more decorated than those of the other students. Another difference she had noticed, was that it was lacking the Gryffindor house crest, and was instead decorated with a slightly larger crest, donning all of the houses in one. She pinned on her Head Girl badge, and took one last glance in the mirror before heading out.

Her hair was noticeably longer than it had ever been, which weighted out all the frizz that had been there before, leaving long, chestnut curls flowing down to her lower back. She was quite taller, and her face seemed to be different. She looked older. Ever since the war, she and most of her friends had changed tremendously. Well, all except Ron. But she was too frustrated to even think of him right now. She grabbed her bag, and walked back to the compartment where her friends were waiting for her.

On her way, she passed the compartment which contained Pansy Parkinson, Blaze, and… Draco Malfoy. She shuddered. The bloody ferret himself. He had a lot of nerve to show back up here after what happened, and what his father had done. He looked up at her when she walked by, and the typical sneer crept across his face, and he mouthed the word 'mudblood' at her. But that wasn't the part that scared her. On his chest, was pinned the Head Boy badge.

No, it… it couldn't be. But when she looked back at him, his attention directed towards Pansy, she again saw the golden badge. How could Draco Malfoy, of all people, be picked to be Head Boy of Hogwarts? This had to be a mistake. It… it just had to be. Or was it?

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll update soon, but until then, please review! I L-O-V-E reviews! (: XoXo**


End file.
